You belong with me, with a twist!
by Brickbrain the retarted seal
Summary: This is a freaking song fic a'la Taylor Swift. 'You belong with me' It's obviously UsuixMisaki But with a hint of HinataxMisaki, but it's only 'cause the story wouldn't work otherwise. I know it's wierd as hell, but please bear with it and help me to become a better writer by giving me critic! :-3


**Good morning all party people! Here I am once again with one of my very confusing stories that I know you love and hate! xD**

**Hope they didn't turn out to be to OC and while you read it, have in mind that I wrote it at night... While I was high on diet coke and insulin. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid-sama and I'm glad for it because I would've never been able to do an awesome anime/mangaplot like that! *.***

* * *

You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't, get your humor like I do

I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never, know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find of what you're

Looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me, you belong with me

'_Is it just me or is Misaki looking as distressed as ever?' I think as I watch my little maid in the window, pacing around in her room while talking to someone on the phone._

_Yeah, you can propably already guess who I am. I'm Takumi Usui, The ex-heartthrob of the school and the now biggest nerd in school. You see, as time goes by, things and people change. Take Misaki and me for example! _

_She used to call me a perverted alien (Still does sometimes) and despise guys! Then HIM waltzed right in and got a date from her! When I was going to ask her! Now she is the hottest girl you've ever seen! Okey, I'll admit it. She hasn't changed that much. She's still the schools kaichou and she's still as strict as a nurse from the 1700-century! But Misaki matured and is now having better thoughts of the male species!_

_..._

_Oh how I miss those old days, I could flirt with her as much as I wanted and tease her for it afterwards! But as I've alredy told you guys, it all changed when Hinata Shintani came in to the picture._

_While Misaki became more and more popular, I became dorkier. On purpose of course! If she wasn't going to scold me it wasn't even fun to think about doing ''bad'' stuff any more._

_So I started wearing my glasses everyday, wore dorky clothes and made it known about my small obsession of maids *cough*Misaki*cough*._

_So right now I'm sitting in my room, studying and watching my favourite girl blowing up at her boyfriend._

_Suddenly she turns around and catches me staring at her. I make a smirk at her and see how the colour on her cheeks increases. Something more I notice is that she's wearing the white, see-through nightgown I gave her for her last birthday. The one she wouldn't wear even if I would force her in it!_

_I turn away, trying to hide the blush and the nosebleed from showing. Damn, why did she have to be so cute?!_

_I hear something hit against my window and opens it to find Misaki standing there with a bunch of paper and a pen. I smile and take out my notebook and scribbles down a message. _

''_- everything alright?''_

_She reads the short message, sighs and writes down something._

''_-Just tired of drama.''_

_She shrugs her shoulder while I starts to write another short note. I hold up the note, when I don't get a respond I look up and sees to my disappointment that she wasn't at the window anymore. _

_Sighing, I turn the message around reads the message to myself._

''_-I love you!''_

'_What the hell am I thinking?! She would never love me! For her I'm just an ''alien from the planet pheromone'' or whatever she says.'_

_The violin stands in farthest corner of the room, collecting dust since I hadn't played on it for months._

_I walk over to it and plays a sad piece that I think fits my feelings perfectly._

_What I did not know at the time were that Misaki had returned and was watching me with twinkling eyes and a soft smile._

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better then that

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?

_I sit on a parkbench waiting for my brother to come. Seriously, he could be such a lazy ass sometimes! And it was HE who called ME here._

''_Usui?''_

_I turn around with the annoyance obvious on my face only to have it wiped away at the instance I see who it is!_

_Standing behind me is no other then Misaki Ayusawa. She looks so adorable in her worn out jeans and dark blue shirt! Her hair is shining in the sun and her eyes are sparkling with happiness and affection._

'_... If only I could be the 'cause of it.'_

''_Ayusawa-kaichou! You just made my day!'' I smirk at her as she sits down beside me._

''_You don't have to call me that anymore, you know?'' She turns away a bit trying, and failing, to cover up a blush as she said: ''You know Misaki is fine.''_

''_Ah, but that won't do since we're not that close to each other, right?'' I half teased, half asked her. I really want to know where we are. Are we friends? Best friends? Something that is more then friends but not lovers?_

_She turns to me with a look that clearly questions my sanity._

''_Just wanted to make sure.'' I shrug and turn away a bit, waiting for the answer._

''_Usui, You know that we are...''_

_Then from nowhere HE came in his car and honks, urging her to come._

''_MISAKI-CHAN!'' He shouts and it seems that he didn't notice me until then. He turns to me and scowls at me, leaving me to do nothing but to scowl back. When Misaki prepared to leave I grip her arm and drag her down, leaving her face to be on the same level as my head, and gives her a kiss on her cheek. When I stop I notice that she's still in front of me with a blush on her cheeks. _

''_Misaki?'' I lean forward to look at her when she seems to be coming back and backs off. I see Hinatas glare at me and I smirk back at him._

_Misaki looks at us, mutters something about being glad not to being a boy, and jumps in to his car. _

_The first thing he does is taking her head and crushing his lips against her, making her eyes widen and slap him._

_I smirk at her actions and sees how Hinata sends me one last glare and then sets off, Misaki looking a bit annoyed. And when they drive away I can't help but think with a small smile that she didn't push me away when I kissed her._

She wears high heels I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're

Looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know, Baby?

You belong with me, you belong with me

_I'm standing in the crowd watching her defeat the second to last opponent for the day. I look around while someone new goes up and makes himself ready._

_I can't seem to understand how popular akido became the last year. But I guess it got like this because Misa-chan does it! _

_Speaking of the devil, there the start-signal goes and the match starts. In the corner of my eye I see Moron-trio with signs that say things like 'GO MISA-CHAN' and 'KILL THEM MISAKI!' _

_When everything is over I proceed to go home when I hear screaming in the corridors._

_I sneak over there and glance around the corner that I'm hiding behind._

_In the middle of the hallway is Misaki and Hinata, screaming at each other._

''_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GAVE HIM A HUG!''_

_I sweatdrop at this. Seriously, he's furious because she gave someone a hug...! What's wrong with that?!_

''_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?! IT WAS JUST A FREAKING HUG!''_

_I didn't feel like eavsdropping so I was about to, once again, go home until I heard the next part._

''_You know how insecure I feel about you and Usui being near each other!''_

''_Is this about Usui again? You know we're just frie...'' _

''_NO I DON'T! YOU HAD A THING GOING ON A WHILE AGO! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FEEL SAFE AROUND HIM WHEN I KNOW HOW EASILY HE COULD STEAL YOU AGAIN?! HE'S JUST A GOOD FOR NOTHING PLAYBOY!''_

_There was a loud sound that echoed through the whole school when Misakis hand connected with Hinatas cheek._

''_Don't you dare talk bad about him!'' _

_You could easily hear and see the threat in her tone and her stance._

''_You know nothing about Usui! He's honest and he work hard and have gone through so much things under his childhood! Don't you dare to insult him in front of me ever again!'' _

_After that I got enough of this and just went home. I heard from the vice president that she broke up with Hinata that night! I don't know if I feel relieved or guilty though. They broke up because of me! What if she actually were happy with Him..._

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

I know your favorite songs, and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

_Standing before the mirror I check that everything looks good! The tie is looking good? Check. Pants on? Check. I'm on my way to my date? Nope The vest makes me look so irresistable that Misaki CAN'T say no to me when I will go and ask her? Half check. _

_I was going to ask her out! I swear, but then she ran away with a blush on her face and after thst it feels like she is trying to avoid me! But I understand her, I was the cause of the break up between her and her ''perfect'' boyfriend! But he isn't her perfect boyfriend! I am! I mean, we're both good looking, Have strong wills, She wants to hit me and I want her to hit me, a troubled past and we're simply just perfect for each other! _

_I sit in the bed and looks out of the window, only to see the exact girl that I was going to ask sitting there studying! She wears a pair of black sweats and a white hoodie. She looks just as cute as in the nightgown._

_At the exact moment she looks up from the textbook and looks me in the eye for the first time that day. _

_I pull out my trusty notebook and writes a quick message to her._

''_-You going tonight?''_

_She reads it over and write something in her own book._

''_-No, studying.''_

_I frown. Well that destroys my plan! I hear my brother calling for me downstairs. I writes a quick message before getting my jacket and walks outdoor._

''_- Wish you were''_

_Before I go out of the room I look through the widow only to see her staring at a paper with a concentration I haven't seen in a long time. It makes her look kinda cute..._

'_If only you would want to be with me.'_

_Sighing I went downstairs, hoping for the best. _

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know, Baby?

You belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe?

You belong with me

You belong with me

_I stand in the middle of the room with some guys from the class, not really paying attention to what they say, The only thing I can think about being Misaki. _

_Suddenly I hear how the music stops and notice how everybody turns around to one place. I look over my shoulder and nearly falls over at what I see._

_On the staircase in a white dress with her hair down is no other then my own Kaichou! Just as sudden as the music stopped, it starts again, and everybody continues to dance and talk. But I don't really notice. The only thing I see is the beautiful girl walking towards me with the cutest blush I've ever seen, that is until Hinata put himself in front of her, blocking my view of MY Misaki! _

_..._

_Okey that's it! When he puts an arm around her and tries to touch her, that is when he crosses the fine line between living and dead! _

_But before I even get the chance to start beating him into a bloody mess, which would've been oh so satisfying, Misaki have him in chokehold. _

''_If you ever tries to do that again then you won't be able to have kids in the future._

_The only respond that came out of his mouth was a choked wimper. I watch how she lets him go and turns around, about to walk away She sees me and walks out of the room instead, with me tailing her._

_No P.o.V _

_They're outside. One could still hear the music from inside the school. _

_He grabs her wrist and force her to look at him._

''_Why did you run away just now? And an even better question is, why are you even here from the beginning?!'' He asks._

''_I couldn't stand the fact that so many girls looked at you...'' She mumbles._

''_What?'' He can't helt but feel confused._

''_There's always been girls that liked you and tonight you looked so good so I didn't want to ruin your chances with the girl you like!'' She is right up in his face now, staring into is his eyes. _

_He chuckles like he always does when she says something like that. _

''_Wh-what?! What's so funny?!'' She stares away, only just now understanding how close they were. _

_He stops for a sec and looks into her eyes, love, affection and passion visible in his own. _

''_You're killing me you know, you're always so cute and make me want to do inappropriate things with you.'' _

_She stares at him, bedaffled **(If it isn't a real word then I claim copyright! xD)** at what he just said. _

''_NANI?!''_

''_I think it's beter if I show you what I mean.'' He grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him. He puts his lips ever so lighlty on hers in a sweet and tender kiss. When he pulls away she is blushing like mad and seems to be remembering something._

_She backs away and takes out a note from her bag stash on her dress. _

''_Uhm, here...'' _

_He takes the note and opens it. He stares at the words scribbled down. _

'' _-I love you''_

_He pulls out a note from his own jacket and hands it to her. She takes it and reads it, tears starting to stream down her face._

''_You perverted alien! Why didn't you say anything?!''_

'' '_Cause I wouldn't want to break up you and pretty boy.'' He turns away his head for a sec. ''I couldn't stand you being unhappy!''_

_Suddenly he feels a pair of soft lips on his. Just as suddenly as it came, it stops._

_He looks at her and sees her tears._

''_Usui, you stupid perverted alien! You only made me unhappy when you didn't seem to care!''_

_He smirk a bit and press her gently against him and whispers sweetly in her ear before kissing her again._

''_My dearest Misa-chan!''_

* * *

**Yeah... I know, I'm terrible! xD Hope you enjoyed it and didn't think it was to cliché! And that it wasn't to many grammar mistakes... -.-' IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! *.* Anyway, Bricks to you all! xD**


End file.
